Only
'"Only" '''is a song by Nicki Minaj from her upcoming third studio album, The Pinkprint. It features guest vocals from Drake, Lil Wayne, and Chris Brown. The song serves as the third single off the album. The song was composed by Onika Maraj, Aubrey Graham, Dwayne Carter, and Rock City, also known as Planet VI, which consists of brothers Theron and Timothy Thomas. The production was managed by Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and JMIKE. The song was released on October 28, 2014 as a digital download, and was sent to Urban and Rhythmic radio on November 4. A music video was shot for the song on November 2. The song debuted at #54 in the US becoming her 55th Hot 100 entry (making her the female artist with the 5th most entries at the time). The song also broke the record for being the most added song on Urban radio of 2014 in a one week time frame. Background & Release On October 25, 2014, Dr. Luke tweeted, "Three Days!!! @NICKIMINAJ", hinting at other song by Nicki would be released. The next day, October 26, Nicki posted the single's artwork on Instagram with the hashtag #ONLY - Tuesday. It was revealed that Drake, Lil Wayne, and Chris Brown would all be featured on the song. The song was released on October 28, 2014 as a digital download. It was sent to Urban and Rhythmic radio on November 4 being the #1 most added song on both formats. Artwork On October 26, Nicki surprised fans and released the song's artwork on Instagram. On the cover all four of the collaborators name was on the cover, but only a picture on Nicki, Drake, and Lil Wayne were featured, excluding Chris. On the cover, which is animated, Nicki is a vixen wearing shades looking like a true boss she is. Drake is wearing a pope hat which has the Young Money symbol on it, and Lil Wayne has on a suit and tie (dressing up as a business man). Critical Reception "Only" received generally positive reviews from critics. Carolyn Menyes from ''Music Times gave the song a positive review, saying "With a cool sense of confidence and rhymes that boast of her own sexual and rapping prowess, Minaj is taking the reins, leading into the equally vulgar and explosive rap verses from Drake and Wayne". Miles Raymer from Entertaiment Weekly praised Minaj's rap and called it the best part of the song. Chris Coplan from Consequence Of Sound said although it wasn't the strongest effort from them three, the song was "a great display of how their separate and distinct personalities can still play off one another nicely". Drew Millard from Noisey praised Lil Wayne's verse and said "Minaj continues to rap laps around the competition and there's no indication that that's going to change any time soon". Matthew Trammell of FADER gave the song a negative review, saying Minaj delivers "sleepy lines" and comes off "a bit desperate". Music Video The music video was shot on November 2, 2014 by Hannah Lux Davis. Behind the Scenes Bts only video 2.jpg Bts only video 1.jpg Lyric Video Nicki released a lyric video on her VEVO on November 7. It gained large media attention due to it's controversial nature of presumably portraying Nazi imagery. Minaj later denied these claims, stating that the artist of the lyric video was referencing 'Metalocalypse' and 'Sin City'. She also apologised for the confusion, responding via twitter that she 'takes full responsibility if it has offended anyone. I'd never condone Nazism in my art.' Charts Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:2014 Category:Spotify tracks Category:Videos